Three People
by WhiteWind13
Summary: His lover. His guardian. His mentor. pairings are a surprise!


**So. This is a story. Please enjoy it. It took me about four hours to write this first chapter. I started it because of a dream I had. Lol who would have thought a dream could start a story! Haha! Anyway…enjoy the first chapter. ******

Chapter One

A New Enemy

Panting heavily, Jason rose out of his bed. The darkness consumed him as he turned his head slowly around, trying to make anything he could out of the black room. Glancing over at his clock, he could see it was only 4:03 in the morning. 'Damnit' he thought. He had done it again. He had been waking up frequently from the nightmares he'd been having. Images of people dying, getting raped, and all sorts of other depressing things caused him to jump out of bed in a cold sweat every single night. He stripped himself of his wife-beater and pajama bottoms and climbed into the shower. He turned the water on cold, as to not waste the hot water that would be needed by his parents later that morning. Jason had always been a very gracious and caring individual. He wasn't quite the sharpest tool in the shed, but he was always quick to help somebody out who was in need. He sat down in the bottom of the basin that was the bathtub and cried. Silent sobs of depression overwhelmed him as his tears mixed with the running water. Not wanting to wake anyone up, he turned the water off and sat there, his head buried in his arms, trying to think of a good reason this was happening to him. He didn't even know the people in his dreams. The thoughts he had afterwards were the worst though. He thought back to what he'd seen while dreaming, and the faces slowly contorted into his friends and family.

Still crying, he grabbed a towel, wrapped it around his waist, and walked out into his room. He sat on his bed and cried deeply into his pillow. If his friends saw him, who knows what would happen? They would probably call him a cry-baby, fairy, maybe even a fag. Jason Cross hated that word. Fag. It was a nasty word that was used to label people who were different, like him. Yes, the happy-go-lucky, jovial, basketball star was gay. And to top that all off, he was crying into a pillow. This thought seemed to cross Jason's mind a lot lately. He had come to terms with his sexuality about a year and a half ago while he was still a sophomore attending East High School.

_FLASHBACK_

_Seated on the locker room bench, Jason looked across at his other teammates. Practice had just come to an end, and everyone was showering, putting on regular clothes, and getting ready for their next class. It was the last week of school and everyone was excited for their _

_summer vacation. Coach Bolton usually didn't make them practice on the last week, but he had been in a particularly bad mood that day and the students had to pay the price. He'd overworked them, and they needed a break. Jason was thankful that next period was his free period. Then something caught his eye. Troy._

_He had no shirt on. His washboard abs were definitely toned for a sixteen year old boy. Jason looked down at his own bare torso. He wasn't as defined as Troy, and this made him envious of him. But, to his surprise, he'd also been turned on. He looked down toward his crotch area and realized he had an erection. He didn't know what the hell was going on, but it freaked him out. It freaked him out a lot. _

_He slowly made his way toward the exit. He stepped out into the hallway, but realizing he had no shirt on, was forced to go back inside the locker room. He made his way down the opposite hallway to the gym. He stepped inside and sat down in the bleachers until it was well over time for next period to start. Jason had time to spare since this was his free period, so he went back into the locker room._

_There he was. Sitting on the bench was East High's 'Golden Boy'. Jason stopped. He inhaled sharply and watched the scene lay out before him. Troy, the basketball legend, and Jason's newfound gay crush, was on the bench, jacking off. Jason hid in a corner, making sure Troy didn't see him. Troy's hand glided expertly up and down against his rock hard eight and a half inch cock. Jason watched in amazement. That was another thing that was more developed than his. But sure enough, Jason's dick sprang to its full seven inches and he started jacking it off through his gym shorts. Precum soaked the front of his shorts and he decided that he'd discard them later. Troy's breathing got heavier, and he started going faster. He moaned loudly, and 5 ropes of cum hit him square in the chest. Jason watched in awe as Troy got up, dick swinging between his legs, and cleaned himself up. He threw his clothes back on and headed out of the locker room. Jason got up and walked over to the spot where he was just sitting. Right there, his best friend, and crush, had come all over himself. The only thing Jason could think was 'wow'._

_END FLASHBACK_

Jason thought back to that day. He looked at himself in the mirror. He was much more toned. Scruffy facial hair covered his face. He had matured a lot since he was sixteen. Now, at age eighteen, he was going into senior year at East High. Today being the first day of school, Jason rushed to get ready. He hadn't realized until now that it was almost seven in the morning. He quickly threw on jeans and a green hoodie and rushed out the door.

7:15 was the time when Jason finally got to school. He was happy that he had fifteen minutes to spare before he needed to go to his first class. He passed Troy on his way to the 

cafeteria, where he always spent time in the mornings, if he got there early enough. His shoulder accidentally collided with Troy's causing them both to swerve a little.

"Oh shit! Sorry Troy!" Jason almost screamed as he brushed Troy's shoulder off obsessively. Troy noticed this and looked him up and down, trying to figure out why in the hell his friend would be so weird about bumping shoulders.

"Hey, you're okay." He said genuinely, in that voice that was pure Troy. "_Are_ you okay?" he asked. Jason realized he was still brushing off his shoulder. He quickly shoved his hands down to his side and shuffled his feet a little.

"Sorry about that." Jason mumbled as he walked away quickly as possible. Troy watched him flee and shrugged it off as first day jitters. He figured he'd talk to him about it later.

Meanwhile, Jason mentally kicked himself about the little encounter he'd just had with the beautiful man. He was furious at himself for bumping into Troy. He sat at his usual cafeteria table and ate his breakfast. All of a sudden a hand landed on the back of his neck. It was none other than Zeke. Jason turned around and looked him up and down. Zeke had been his friend since Kindergarten. He was the most understanding and caring individual that Jason knew. For some reason, Jason trusted him enough to let his mind go free in front of him. There was only one thing that was locked up from him, and that was that he was a homosexual. As that thought crossed his mind, Zeke sat down next to him.

"How was your summer man?" He asked nonchalantly. Jason just nodded his head. That was the last thing he wanted to talk about. Actually, what he was about to attempt to tell Zeke was the last thing he wanted to talk about. But he had to do it. Besides, Zeke had a right to know. Jason grabbed his arm and pulled him into a nearby bathroom. He shut the door, locked it, and sat down on the floor. Zeke looked at him strangely. "I don't care if it is the first day of school, that's still highly unsanitary." He said matter-of-factly. Jason just looked up at him with eyes that said, don't judge me. "Okay…" Zeke said as he sat on the floor next to Jason. "What's goin' on?" Zeke had excellent judge of character. He knew something was wrong with Jason, and he was bound and determined to find out what it was.

"I have to tell you something," Jason started. "but you have to promise not to freak out."

"Okay bud, I promise." Zeke replied. They sat in an uncomfortable silence for the next few seconds before Jason finally spoke.

"Umm…" he said. He tried to speak, but the words wouldn't come out. But there was no turning back now. He had to do it and get it over with.

"I'm gay."

**HAHA! Cliffhanger! I'm such a bitch! Did you like it? Did you hate it? Did you care for it at all? Reviews are my orgasms!**


End file.
